


Spy Entwined

by carebearcaryn21



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearcaryn21/pseuds/carebearcaryn21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford and Susan grow closer after their drunken one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Could it be?

Since their night of unbridled passion, Susan Cooper has been finding it hard to keep her hands off of Agent Rick Ford and he’s been having a hard time keeping his hands off of her. Their first night together might have started from champagne and beef jerky and when Susan woke up the next morning she couldn’t exactly remember what happened which was why she freaked out knowing that she was naked in a bed next to the godlike agent. After she calmed down, slowly images from the previous night had popped into her head until she remembered everything that happened. Their first time was mind blowing. Rick had taken it slow and loved her down with his fingers first and then his mouth. When she was finally screaming and begging for him, then he brought her to the greatest pleasure she had known. The next time was fast and a little rough which she didn’t mind. She didn’t last long that time and neither did Ford. She had fallen asleep after that to be woken cuddled up in the other agent’s arms. 

When Ford asked her if she wanted to go again, she woke up from her stupor. Her sore limps and throbbing core begged her not to, but she found it hard to resist him. She didn’t know if this was a spell he had put her under or what, but she felt safe and comfortable in his arms. She also might have admitted that besides all of his bravado, she did have a crush on the agent for a while now. “Okay, but just don’t do that thing with your thumb again.” She agreed which made him chuckle a little. 

It took them three more times until they finally realized that they were hungry and now weeks later, they were still going at it as much as they could despite their missions taking them away from each other. 

Their first day back at headquarters didn’t bode well though. Apparently everyone seemed to know that Ford and Susan had knocked boots. Some of the girls were staring at her in awe and the rest with envy in their eyes. The gossip mill ran rampant and some of it made Susan question everything that her and Rick were doing. So when he pulled her into the janitor’s closet after their debriefing, she told him as much.

“What the hell are we Ford? Are we fuck buddies? Is that all this was? All I was? Just some conquest?” She yelled at him.

“What the bloody hell. Why are you yelling at me?” Rick questioned. “We were good this morning weren’t we? What changed?”

Susan’s mouth gaped at that question. She cut her eyes down to stare at his feet, unwilling to meet his eyes. “People are calling this a pity fuck. Have you not heard all of the gossip that has been accumulating today?”

“Fuck no, this is not a pity fuck. You would rather listen to the twats we work with about us? They are all just bloody wankers with piss for brains. What the hell do they know? They know diddly fucking squat.” 

Susan still wouldn’t meet his eyes, but she did chuckle a little at his tirade. Then the other agent cupped her chin which forced her to look into his gaze. 

“I’m going to take you on a proper date and after that there will be no more questions allowed about what this bloody is. Got it?” 

“Okay.” Susan nodded. 

“Now I came in here to get my mack on with milady. Got a problem with that?”

“Not at all.” Susan chuckled before cupping his head and dragging his lips down to meet hers. 

Since it was a Monday, they waited to have their date on Friday and by the end of the week the gossip about them had died down somewhat as had Rick’s macho behavior the more Susan had gotten to know him especially because he knew after sleeping together the third time that she was the alpha in the relationship even if he didn’t admit it.

The date that Friday night did prove to Susan Rick’s affection for her. He treated her like his queen with a picnic in the park, followed by a horse drawn carriage ride and then lastly a night cap at a jazz club. And then that night when they were back at his place, he made love to her like she was his queen, waiting on her hand and foot. 

He started with a massage that she requested or more commanded of him. She laid down on her back first, completely naked for him. He straddled her thighs which made his dick in line with her butt cheeks. He couldn’t help grinding into them at little until Susan told him to stop.

“My ass is off limits Ford. Remember?”

“I can’t help it love. You’ve got such a beautiful arse. I would love nothing more to wrap my dick around your cheeks and fuck you that way. Can I please do that someday?” He begged her. 

“I’ll think about it.” Susan harrumphed. “Now get on with the massage please.” 

“Your wish is my command.” He started kneading her shoulders, trying to get all the knots out as gently as he could. Once he felt good about that, he moved to the middle of her back which didn’t have much tension in it except a little in her sides. The lower part of her back was the problem as he massaged the area and found quite a few knots. He worked them all out and then couldn’t help it as he moved his hands to the globes of her ass. He kneaded them with his hands and moved down a little so he could nibble on one of her cheeks while he gave the other one a slap. He could smell what that did to her as his hands shot out a couple more times to spank her cheeks. Her smell had him salivating, but he reluctantly moved on to the back of her thighs as he moved forward with the massage. Once her legs were done and her feet, he couldn’t wait for her to turnover. “On your back Susan.” 

She obliged and the naked picture of her on his bed made him salivate all over again just like all the times before. His dick was weeping and wanted to be inside of her but he knew he had to wait. “God, you’re a fucking beauty.” He moaned and then got on the mattress next to her and started gently setting her neck right on the pillow. Once he felt good about that, he moved his hands to her collarbone, loving that he was so close to one of his prizes. He couldn’t help himself as his hands glazed over her flesh until they reached one of her breasts. He cupped her bosom with his hands and kneaded them. He pinched her nipples between two of his fingers, loving the moan that he got out of her. His head bowed down to latch onto one of her nipples and suck the pebbled bud into his mouth.  
Susan cried out when he did that, another coat of her wetness gushing down her thighs onto the bed spread. 

Ford hooked his leg over Susan’s to straddle her thighs once more before he started in on the other breast, showing that one the same attention as the first. He hated to move on, but her smell and wetness was calling to him. His hands massaged her stomach gently. Once he reached her navel, he couldn’t help giving that part of her a kiss. A part of him imagining her stomach as the place that would house his kid someday. Part of him scoffed at himself for that thought and then moved on. 

He sat up, wedging one of his legs between hers. He then spread her wide for him and settled down in the space in between. He couldn’t help, but admired her. His hands massaged her thighs and he gave them each a couple of kisses before he couldn’t wait anymore. Rick dove right in with a shit eating grin on his face. He started with a long lick from her slit up to her button. He used his fingers to part her labia so he could see her better. Using the broad side of his tongue, he licked her slit and spread her juices around. Once he thought she was ready for it, he moved to lick her clit and then followed that with a flick of his tongue. 

“Fuck Ford, use that dirty mouth on me.” Susan moaned, grabbing his slick head to push it further into her pussy until she lost her grip. Her hands then tangled into the sheets.

Rick kept up his attention on her clit alternating flicks and swipes of his tongue until he sucked the pebbled pearl into his mouth which had Susan careening from her orgasm. 

“FORD!” She screamed his name. 

The man in question moved his head lower so that he could lap up all of her juices while he used his thumb to rub her button. Once he cleaned up all of her juices, he stuck his tongue inside of her and arched it up. He repeated that, mimicking what he wanted to do to her with his dick. This caused a new set of wetness to coat his tongue.

Susan was getting impatient though and wanted him inside of her now. “Fuck me now Ford.”

The man took a break from his ministrations to answer her. “I thought that was what I was doing.” 

She scoffed at him. “You know what I meant. Fuck me with your dick.” 

He couldn’t help but want to tease her a bit. “With my what?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, sitting up so she could get an eyeful of him. 

Susan whined impatiently before answering him. “With your big fat dick dammit. Oh fuck.” 

He didn’t even wait for her to finish before he plunged his dick inside of her.

He gave her a couple of moments to adjust to his size as he kissed her lips. When she moved her hips a little, he took that as a sign to move. He started out with slow thrusts, trying not to let out the beast within him quite yet. “God I love your fucking pussy. It’s so tight, wet and hot for me like it was just made to be filled with my dick.” He picked up his movements then. “Tell me your pussy was made for my dick Susan. Tell me how you loved to be filled with my big fat cock.” 

Susan undulated her hips with Rick’s thrusts, moaning out loud each time his abs would brush against her clit. “I fucking love it. It was made for you. Fuck only you. So full Rick. So fucking full of your cock.”  
Ford grabbed one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder which helped him go a little deeper inside of Susan.

“Oh shit. Fuck.” She screeched at the new angle. 

He then grabbed the other leg to do the same which made it feel that much greater for her, she just knew she wouldn’t last much longer. 

Ford was in the same boat, but he wanted his lady to climax first so he held her ass up with one hand while the other smacked her other ass cheek. 

She screamed out as her orgasm tore through her and she flooded his dick with her juices. She was clenching down so hard on Rick’s dick that he couldn’t help but climax to as he roared out her name. 

He kept up his thrusts to ride out both of their climaxes as he spilled his seed inside of her womb. Once they were both spent, Ford reluctantly pulled away from her heavenly pussy to slump down next to her. They shared lazy kisses with each other until both of them fell asleep. 

From that day on, they grew together as a couple.

On their two month anniversary, Rick wanted to surprise his lady love with his culinary skills. He invited her over to his place where he had cooked an elegant dinner of lasagna with salad and garlic bread. He had set up his dining room with the fanciest china he owned and candles lit up the room. When she arrived at his place, she was blown away by the care that he put into everything. They conversed and ate merrily and then he escorted her to his living room where they cuddled on the sofa and watched a movie. The movie was forgotten about in ten minutes as they made out. 

Rick frowned when Susan pulled away and he saw her dry heaving as if she were going to vomit. She ran to his bathroom and he quickly followed after her. The gentleman in him not wanting to leave her alone as he pulled back her hair, but the other part of him was merely disgusted. 

Once she was done, Susan flushed the toilet and wiped her lips. She went to the sink to wash out her mouth and brush her teeth before glaring at her boyfriend. “What the hell did you give me to eat Ford?” She glared at him.

“I swear everything was bloody fine. I washed the salad and every ingredient I used was kosher.” 

“Well obviously not if I just got sick off of it.” Susan crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

He rolled his eyes at her. “Does it look like I’m going to get sick? No, I feel fine. More than fine actually. It must be a bug or…” He paused, not sure if he wanted to state the other thought that crossed his mind. “Or you could be pregnant…” 

“PREGNANT?” She yelled at him. “No, no, no. I’m finally a spy and doing what I love. I can’t be pregnant.”

“Well… it’s not like we used protection all of the times we had sex. I mean we were both there for that part.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

“What the fuck Ford? You’re supposed to protect me. That’s what a man’s supposed to do.” 

“Well I didn’t know that’s what you wanted and besides you didn’t tell me to wrap it up before we made love those times. You were so impatient for my cock most of the time that I just gave you what you wanted. I thought that you were just on the pill or something.”

“No, I’m not on the fucking pill.” She yelled at him.

“Calm down alright? We don’t even know if you are pregnant. It could just be a bug like I said.” 

“Fine, but we are going to find out. I want you to leave and don’t come back until you have pregnancy tests with you.” She glared at him and then worried her lip between her teeth. 

“Alright love. I’ll be back.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek, not caring that she was mad at him before he left. 

While he was gone, Susan worried herself sick again with all the scenarios running through her head. She couldn’t be pregnant. She was finally doing what she loved and no one was going to take that away from her. If the director found out, she would be benched permanently. And then there was Ford… who took care of her, but did he really want to be a dad? Did he ask for this by not putting on a condom? Did he want to trap her with a baby? She didn’t know, but she needed to find out. 

When he came back, she grabbed the pregnancy tests from him and went to the bathroom to follow the instructions. As soon as she finished, she set a timer on her phone to tell her when they were going to be ready. She went back outside to Ford to ask him questions. “Did you do this on purpose Ford?”

“Why the flying fuck would you ask me that? Of course I didn’t. I will admit that it has crossed my mind, you pregnant and glowing with my kid inside of you, but I wouldn’t do that to you Susan. I’m sorry that I forgot to wear condoms some of the times we had sex. You are right. I should have protected you better and I didn’t. I’m sorry for that.” Ford said seriously which was a feat for him.

Susan believed him especially when he got all somber on her. “I believe you.” She gave him a small smile. “Do you even want to be a dad?”

“With you, yes I do. I never really thought much about it before because I didn’t see myself with anybody that way. With you though, I see it all. Kids… marriage… the works.”

Susan was so touched by what he said that a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. “I may have thought about it once or twice with you too.” She smiled at him. Her worries calmed down by looking into his eyes. When the timer went off though, all of her worries came back in full force. “I guess it’s time to find out.

They both got up and went into the bathroom. Susan was so nervous that her hands were shaking as she picked up one of the tests. She put it in between them and they read it at the same time. 

Pregnant.


	2. Your Plans Mean Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Susan talk things out.

Susan was pacing back and forth in the bathroom after she read the results of the pregnancy tests. All three of them said the same thing.

Pregnant.

Her mouth couldn’t form words and her mind was thinking a thousand thoughts per minute. Emotions ran through her. She was happy, worried, sad, happy, confused, frightened, and happy. 

Rick could see all of the emotions run through Susan’s face and he knew that he had to rein her in. He crossed the room to her and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to look at him. “Whatever you want to do love, I will support you… even if it’s an abortion that you want. I won’t be happy about it, but I will support you nonetheless.” 

“I could never… would never.” Susan shook her head back and forth repeatedly. 

“Well do you want to keep it?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. That was what he wanted, but she was the one who had to carry a baby in her womb for nine months. 

“Yes, I do. At the same time though, I’m not sure.” She bit her lip. “I don’t want to become a stay at home mother. I still want to be a spy. Our job doesn’t really account for children though with all the missions taking us away. It’s not a very stable home environment for a kid. And I don’t want our kid to be raised by a nanny and never see us that much.” 

Rick frowned. Susan had brought up some extremely solid points. He would kill himself for saying this, but he didn’t care. “How about I become a stay at home dad?” He asked quietly.

Susan frowned, not hearing what Rick said. “What did you say?”

“How about I become a stay at home dad?” Rick repeated a little louder. “I once had to go undercover at a daycare center to take down a drug smuggling ring. I know a thing or two about kids.”

His words caused her to gape at him like a fish. “I… What? Why? Why would you do that? You love being a spy.”

He pulled her closer to him and placed a gentle hand on her stomach. “Yeah… well I love you and our little bean… more than I love being a spy.”

Her eyes widened in shock as she searched her boyfriend’s face, only to find complete honesty and love shining in his eyes. It took her a couple of moments to respond. “I love you too. I can’t believe you would do this for me though. Are you absolutely sure?”

He nodded his head. “I’m sure, but if anyone at the office asks why I’m retiring early. I’m telling them I’m going to go live on an island by myself like all cast away and shit where I will eventually be eaten by a shark.” 

Susan barked with laughter, shaking her head at his antics. “Whatever you want.” She reached up to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Thank you Rick. This means a lot to me.” 

“There’s nothing to it my love.” He went in for another kiss, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth when she opened up for him. 

Susan moaned into his mouth when he sucked on her tongue. The passion between them grew until she put a calming hand on his chest, needing to talk some more. “As much as I love that… that is what got us into this mess.” She chuckled. “I should probably schedule a doctor’s appointment to confirm the pregnancy and tell me how far along I am. Do you want to go to it?” 

“Of course Susan. I told you that I am in this no matter what. That means that I will go to every appointment and be with you every step of the way.” 

His words moved her and she couldn’t help it as tears fell down her face. “Thank you Rick. It really means a lot to me, hearing you say that.” She gave him a watery smile.

“Well I’m certainly not going to be a deadbeat good for nothing shit wanker like my dad was.” He admitted, wiping away her tears. 

“No, you are and will be nothing like that.” Susan agreed. “I hope I’m not like the horror that my mother was.” 

“You will be the best mum ever. I can already tell.” He smiled at her before he leaned down to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

When he pulled away, Susan grabbed his head to bring his lips down to hers once more. She moaned against his mouth, her passion for him growing. “Happy anniversary.”

“I’ll show you a happy anniversary.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

“Please do.” She nodded her head enthusiastically. 

“Well then you better take off your clothes.” He said as he raced to take off his own clothes. Once he was done, he laid down on his bed and waited for her. 

She wasn’t as quick as him when taking off her clothes. She went slowly, giving him peeks of her skin as she stripped for him. When she was down to her underwear, she could see Rick salivating on the bed. The way he gazed over her body caused a rush of wetness to gush in her panties. She loved that he had that effect on her just from his hungry stare. She finished undressing and walked over to him, straddling his lap. 

Rick grunted when her wet pussy came into contact with the underside of his cock. He grinded up into her, wanting to be one with her in the worst way.

She sensed his need and gripped his dick, stroking it up and down a few times. She aligned his penis with her opening and then slowly slid down until he was fully inside of her. She set the rhythm as she undulated her hips slowly, bouncing up and down his dick. 

He griped her ass in his hands, helping her move up and down. He moved his lips to her, kissing her softly and slowly. They only broke their kiss when air became a necessity. His lips moved to her neck, and then her collarbone. When she arched her back, he then latched onto her right nipple. 

She moaned, her nails slowly scratching down his chest as she moved towards her pleasure. She was close, but she just needed that extra push. She snaked her hand in between their bodies and rubbed her button, climaxing just when she rubbed the right spot. She screamed out her love for him. 

Rick took over control then, gripping her hips and slamming upwards into her. It took him a couple of minutes to reach his own climax as he coated her walls with his spunk and moaned out his love for her. Once he was completely spent, he couldn’t help but chuckle. He had put his lady love right to sleep. He didn’t know how she could sleep sitting up, but she was. He gently laid her down and slowly pulled out of her, not wanting to wake her up. Quietly leaving, he did his business in the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth to clean his love up. Once he was done, he joined her on the bed and fell right asleep.  
It took them two weeks to finally be able to go to the doctor’s appointment together in between missions. Rick wanted to say something about her slowing down, but he didn’t want to get his head cut off. She was already worried about not being a spy after this and he didn’t want to add to that even if he was concerned for her and their babies’ safety. She was a tough cookie though and after their second mission together, he knew that she could take care of herself. 

They waited in the waiting room for Susan’s name to be called, talking about random things to pass the time. She was nervous about the doctor’s appointment and she really didn’t know why. She held tightly onto Rick’s hand and he didn’t complain once about her strong grip. 

“Susan Cooper.” A nurse called. 

Rick got out of his seat and helped her up and then they followed the nurse in. The nurse charted her weight, height, and blood pressure. Then guided them into a room to wait for the doctor. 

They both didn’t speak as they waited for what seemed like a long time for the doctor to come in, but it only was a couple of minutes. 

There was a knock on the door and then Susan’s doctor came inside. The doctor seemed a little surprised at the presence of Rick, but she covered for it well. “Hello! My name is Dr. Khurana. It’s nice to see you again Susan and you are?” She asked holding her hand out to Rick.

“Rick Ford.” He introduced himself, shaking the doctor’s hand. “Nice to meet ya.” 

“You as well.” She smiled at him and then turned to Susan. “So what is the nature of this visit?” 

“We took some at home pregnancy tests which said I was pregnant so that’s why we are here.” She said.

“That’s great news! I’ll just need to take some bloodwork to confirm and then I can do an ultrasound once I get the results in.” 

“Okay.” She nodded. 

The doctor quickly drew some blood and then left. 

Rick kissed her wound when they were alone which caused his girlfriend to smile.

“You’re too good to me. Do you know that?” Susan asked him.

“Well I got to try my best to be worthy of you.” Rick replied. 

“You are Rick. You really are and I don’t deserve you.” 

“Oh but you do, milady.” He kissed her hand. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Their mouths met as they shared their affection for one another.

Their little moment was broken by another knock on the door. The doctor came in reading over the results of the bloodwork before speaking. “Well congratulations are in order, you are indeed pregnant. Now would you like to see your kid?”

“Yes.” They both said. 

The doctor moved the ultrasound equipment closer. “Can you roll up your shirt please Susan?”

“Of course.” She nodded and did as the doctor asked. 

The doctor squirted cold jelly onto her stomach and then used the wand to move around her stomach until she found what she was looking for. She turned the screen to the soon to be parents and pointed to an area on the monitor. “This is your baby.” She smiled at them and then turned up the sound so that they could listen to the heartbeat. “Your baby has a very strong heartbeat which is great and it seems that you are eight weeks along.” 

Both of them were in awe, their mouths gaping as they stared at the screen. Words wouldn’t come to them.

“I will give you some prenatal vitamins that I want you to take every day. I will also send a list of things that you should limit yourself from eating or drinking. You should start showing in four to eight weeks. I will want to see you again in a month though and you can schedule that appointment before you leave.” 

Susan placed her hand on her stomach as she took a deep gulp of air. “Okay.” She nodded. It was a lot to take in. The doctor handed her slips of paper and escorted them out, waving goodbye to them. 

Rick guided her along as they scheduled a new appointment and filled her prescription in the pharmacy. Then they left to go back to his place. Susan didn’t really say a word even though Rick tried to converse with her. They arrived shortly and he helped her inside where she preceded to just sit on his bed with her hand on her stomach, staring at nothing. He was patient with her and waited for her to come out of her daze on her own. 

It took a couple of minutes, but then she finally did. “This is really happening?”

“Yes, it’s really happening.” Rick nodded his head.

“I’m really pregnant.”

“Yes you are.” He nodded again.

“I’m going to start showing in four to eight weeks.” 

“Yes.” 

“Well… shit.” Susan said. After a couple of minutes of silence, they both started to laugh. Their chuckles overtook them until they couldn’t breathe. Then their laughter slowly dissipated. “I don’t want to tell anyone until I start showing. Is that okay?”

He nodded. “I said I would support you and if you want to wait then it is okay by me.” 

“Thank you Rick. That means a lot to me.” She smiled at him.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me. I’m in this like I said.” 

“I know, but for someone else… all of this would have them running for the hills. I’m glad that you are not like that.” She placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it with her hand.

“I’m glad to be with you and that you are carrying my kid.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it. 

“Move in with me?” She asked tentatively, surprised at herself a little. She wasn’t generally the type to move too fast with someone, but when it was the right one, you just couldn’t help it.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Rick teased cornily.


	3. The Cat's out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone at the office spills the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that like Fine, you will not like him in this. Be warned.

“Be serious, Rick.” She hit his shoulder playfully. 

“I am serious, but the only thing that I would amend is if you move into my place instead of yours. I got a bigger space and we can convert one of the guest rooms into the nursery.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that. Though if it’s okay with you, I’d like to turn this from a man cave into more of a home…” She thought biting her lip.

“I will give you free reign within reason though. I still want to have my dignity after this so not too much girly shit please?” He asked. 

“Okay.” She agreed. 

“How soon can you move in?”

“Well…” She bit her lip. “How soon do you want me?” 

“I want you right now.” He said seriously.

“I know you do, but that’s not what I meant. How soon do you want me to move in?” 

“As soon as possible?” He bit his lip.

“How about this weekend?” 

He nodded his head enthusiastically. “I’d like that.” 

“I would too.” She smiled at him and then leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. 

The rest of the week and that weekend had went smoothly except for Rick getting into a fight with Susan’s landlord. The guy didn’t want to let her out of her contract early, but he made him see the light. Rick had hired movers to move all of Susan’s stuff into his place. The most she had to do was lift a finger and tell them where she wanted everything. He didn’t want her to strain herself at all. 

That next week Susan went on a mission which required both the camera and Nancy in her ear. That would have been great if Susan wasn’t hit with morning sickness and puked her guts into bushes, trash cans, and someone’s shoes more than once over the span of a couple of days. That failed to mention all of the naps that she had taken because she had gotten tired fast. All of those factors didn’t stop her from completing her mission on Friday morning and then as soon as she was on a jet on her way back, she dozed off, happy to be going home to Rick.

Once she was back at headquarters and getting a snack in the breakroom, Nancy came and joined her.

“YOU’RE PREGNANT?” The analyst yelled.

“Sssh.” Susan shushed her, wanting her to be quiet. “Not so loud. Why would you think that I’m pregnant?” She asked.

“Well besides you losing your lunch more than once, you forgot to take off your eye contact camera a couple of times and you were taking naps in the middle of the day. So nausea along with sleepiness… equals pregnant. You are, aren’t you?” Nancy shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing.

“Yes, I am. Please don’t tell anyone though. I don’t want people to know until I start showing.” 

“Well shit. Were you even trying?” Her head shook. “That’s not what I meant. Congratulations! What are you going to do about your job?” 

“No, we weren’t trying. It just happened and I don’t know yet.” Susan sighed. “I’ll figure it out.” 

“You better figure it out soon. I figured it out just from your behavior. Once you start showing though, people are going to find out sooner.” The analyst said.

“Not everyone is my eyes and ears on a mission so that’s why you found out and because I got sick. And I already have a belly on me so I think that will give me a little more time. I just don’t want to lose my job over this, or go back to just being an analyst. No offense Nancy.” 

“None taken.” The other woman waved it off. “You couldn’t possibly lose your job. Ever since you became a spy, you’re the best and the nicest one we got.”

“Yeah well… I don’t think Director Crocker will share your thoughts.” 

“Oh hush.” Nancy frowned. “She won’t care at all just as long as you come back in tip top shape.” 

“I hope so.” 

“I know so.” The analyst wrapped her hands around her friend and gave her a hug.

“Now, you have a debriefing to go to. Have fun.” Nancy smiled at her before they parted, leaving the break room to go separate ways unaware that someone had overheard them.

The debriefing went well, but as soon as Susan left, everything went to hell. 

“So is it true?” Fine approached her, an accusatory glare on his face. 

“Is what true?” She asked confused.   
“That you’re pregnant by that scoundrel?” He asked loudly with a bunch of coworkers and Director Crocker overhearing. 

“That is none of your business.” She glared at him, crossing her arms underneath her bust. She didn’t know why he was doing this, why he was putting her business out like this. 

“Answer me.” Fine grabbed her arm and shook her a little. 

“Hey! You take your grubby little hands off of my girlfriend right now unless you want them chopped off.” Ford who had just arrived to the scene yelled. 

Susan smiled at him gratefully. “Thank you baby, but I got this.” In a quick move, she got a hold of Fine’s arm and bent it backwards to the point that it was painful. “Don’t you ever touch me again. Honestly… I can’t believe that I was in love with you. It was foolish of me, but I have now seen the light. Thank goodness for that.” She chuckled. “Now…” she kicked him in the balls. “That was for putting my business out there. Don’t you talk to me again.” She released his arm and turned towards where Rick was, patting his chest to calm him down. “It’s okay baby.”

“I’m sorry that everyone knows. I know this isn’t how you wanted things to play out.” He frowned, wanting to kick Fine’s ass. 

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both of them turned to see Director Crocker. “I hear that congratulations are in order.” She said.

“Umm ma’am. I was going to tell you-“

“Save it.” The woman cut her off. “You will be removed from the strenuous cases effective immediately. After you start showing and before you have the baby, I would like you to just oversee missions. After you have the baby and taken all of your maternity leave, I expect you to be back in shape and ready for missions again. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am. Thank you ma’am.” Susan nodded. 

“Congratulations again to the both of you.” The director spoke before leaving them alone.

“Well… that happened.” Rick said. 

“Yes, yes it did.” Susan nodded, still a little stunned from her conversation with the director. She was happy though that she wasn’t going to lose her job over this.

A lot of the people at the office were still staring at them. Rick just knew that soon all of the chatter about them would start up again. “Oy, shove it.” He yelled around the room and immediately their coworkers went back to work. He then turned to Susan. “Do you want me to take you to lunch?” He wanted to cheer her up especially because everyone at the office knew that they were expecting thanks to a crude jackass. 

“Yes, I’d love that.” She smiled at him, putting her arm in his. 

They got to the restaurant and was seated in a booth when Rick wanted to broach a subject that they haven’t talked about yet. “So…” He said while glancing up from the menu to look at his girlfriend. “I know we haven’t talked about this before, but considering the circumstances, I think we should. I know that marriage is a big scary thing for some people and we just moved in together, but we are also having a baby. I was raised that having a baby out of wedlock was bad and I don’t want our kid to be raised out of wedlock. So… would you be willing to get hitched before this baby pops out?”

Susan just gaped at him, her angry growing quickly. He was proposing marriage? Living together was one thing, but marriage? That was something else. Was this a real proposal? Because if it was she deserved a real one. Also what was wrong if they didn’t get married before they had the baby? Everything about their relationship was a little unorthodox which she was okay with so she didn’t care if they did things in order at all. Her mother and family might disagree with her, but she was a grown woman and she could do what she wanted to. “If this is your lousy idea of a proposal, you got another thing coming. I don’t care if you were raised that having a baby out of wedlock is bad. We have gone about this relationship all wrong from the start. We don’t have to get married to have this baby. In fact, I don’t think we should. I think that there are things that we still need to learn about each other and until we do, marriage is off the table.”

“No this isn’t a proposal. I was just asking you how you felt about the subject. Our relationship isn’t wrong. Yes, it might have started from a night of drunken sex, but that doesn’t make it wrong. I fucking love you Susan. I can’t believe you said that. Well fine, I don’t think we should either. Apparently there is a side of you that I haven’t seen before and I need to reconsider things.” 

“Well good then. Apparently I have to reconsider things too.” She huffed, grabbing her purse. “Don’t worry. I’ll walk back to headquarters.” She ran away as fast as her feet would carry her.

Rick grumbled and held his head in his hands, not knowing where everything went wrong. When he was back at work, he immediately got called to do an assignment which he was happy about. It gave him some time to think over things before he saw his girlfriend again if she was still his girlfriend. 

He had to go undercover in Hong Kong to stop a league of assassins from blowing up America. Everything was going good until he got ambushed by three of them and he had to fight his way out. He managed to make it, but he got injured by one of them who slashed him with a knife in his gut. He had gotten to safety and called for help before he passed out.

When his eyes opened, he was in a hospital room and Susan was in a chair next to him, her head resting on his bed as she snored. He lifted his hand to gently stroke her hair. His movement woke her up from her sleep. “Hey beautiful.” He spoke.

“Oh god Rick.” She exclaimed joyously. She leaped out of the chair to give him a hug.

She took him by surprise with her hug and knocked the wind out of him, not to mention hurting his wound a little. “Gently babe. I am injured after all.”

“Oh, sorry.” She pulled away, but didn’t want to lose contact with him. 

Rick scooted over on the bed and patted the space next to him for her to lay. She got into the bed and he wrapped his arms around her. She gently placed her head on his chest and her arms around his middle, careful not to put any pressure on his wound. “I’m okay love.” 

“I know, but it’s just so good to see you awake. I was so worried.” 

“It’s good to see you too my love. Nothing to be worried about. I had it handled, took down those assassins didn’t I?” He raised his eyebrow. 

“Yes, you did. I love you Rick and I’m so sorry about our fight.”

“No, I’m sorry beautiful. I shouldn’t have asked you that way. And it’s okay if we have this baby out of wedlock, I don’t really believe in all that. I just know that my mum would be disappointed in me so that’s why I brought it up. Once we do get to that place though, I promise that I will give you a proper proposal if you will have me.”

“I overreacted a little and I’m sorry too. The word marriage just kind of freaked me out a little. I mean we are already expecting a baby after three months of being together. I just worried that if we got married too, we would be going too fast and our relationship wouldn’t last. I want our relationship to have a strong foundation because I do want it to last. And I didn’t mean that our relationship was wrong. I just meant that it started out a little unorthodox is all. I think that we have been having a lot of great sex, but now the honeymoon stage of our relationship is over. This is where the hard stuff comes in and we really got to work on things. I’m willing to work on things with you if you are.”

“I didn’t want to freak you out. I can understand that. I want our relationship to last too. I want to build that strong foundation of our relationship with you. I think we can do it even if we did start out a little unorthodox. I’m ready and willing to work on things with you. I told you I love you and I’m not going anywhere.” He squeezed her body a little closer to him.

“I love you too.” She leaned up to place a sweet kiss upon his mouth. “We can start with communicating more. I think that will help, but we can start in the morning” She said before a yawn escaped her mouth.   
He chuckled. “I think we communicate enough.” He winked at her.

“Ooh Rick right there is not the communication that I meant.” She slapped his chest. “Why does everything have to be so dirty with you?”

“That’s how I was born love, but I know you love it.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” She patted his chest. “Get some rest Rick.” She said as another yawn came over her. 

“You too.” He yawned. 

They both were out like a light in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I don't think I did Jason Statham as Rick Ford in this justice, but I hope you like it. Comments are appreciated, but not needed.


End file.
